Angel Eyes
by Simply Rexene
Summary: Axel has been given a simple mission: collect hearts. But when he meets an alluring, innocent boy, will he be able to pull the beating heart from his chest? (AU, Halloween Fic, One-Shot)


**Author's Note:** So, in honor of this glorious month of October, I've decided to make a lovely little Halloween fanfiction. Of course, this will be starring my absolutely favorite pairing: *drumroll* Akuroku! I did think about using VanAqua or VanKai, because of the title "Angel Eyes," however… I need some akuroku in my life.

That being said, this is also a songfic! It's based heavily upon the lyrics and music video to "Angel Eyes," by New Years Day (featuring Chris Motionless.) You had to have seen this coming if you read my other fics… I love me some Chris Motionless. If you haven't seen the video or heard the song, I _**strongly**_ encourage you to get your little butt onto YouTube and look it up! Ash Costello is fucking gorgeous, and Chris is sexy as hell… They will be your new musician OTP, guaranteed.

Yes, I am taking a different spin on the meaning behind Kingdom Hearts. I suppose you would call is an AU. I did this on purpose, I promise I'm not that stupid not to understand the real game.

Without further ado, please enjoy! (And don't forget to review!)

…

 **Angel Eyes**

 _by Simply Rexene_

…

 _There's something about you,  
I can not explain  
I just want to know you,  
I just want to know your name  
It's not what you said,  
Not the way you said it  
I'm under your spell and I don't regret it_

…

"Sir...?"

"Yes, Axel, please come in," the tall redhead was beckoned through the threshold of a rather large office.

His boots left heavy thuds against the linoleum as his approached his superior's desk, hands shoved into his pockets casually, "Is there a problem?"

"Axel, you are aware that you are one of the best assassins on the team, correct?"

"…I guess so. Is this leading somewhere…?"

The silver-haired superior narrowed his eyes on the tall man, "You haven't hit your quota for the month. Three of the hearts you brought to us were not innocent. …You've been killing for sport again, haven't you?"

"All right, so maybe I knew they weren't necessarily innocent… But they did deserve it. One of them nearly ran me down in the streets last week!"

Xemnas remained unphased, "There are already too many dusks roaming about without us adding any more to the problem. You are to harvest only innocents, or you will be released from your contract and terminated from existence. Do you understand?"

Axel rolled his eyes, shrugging to convey his understanding, "Right, right… Got it memorized. So how many am I short?"

"Just one. You have until midnight. But you need to be careful… it's October 31st on Earth."

"Oh, fuck… you mean Halloween? When every human being suddenly decides to mock the demons among them? I doubt I'll find anyone innocent among that mess."

The superior had already tuned out his complaints, "Succeed or perish. Your choice."

…

"Just come with me…" Axel begged his best friend, another Nobody by the name of Demyx.

The blond glanced up from the couch, snorting a little, "Are you kidding me? Going to Earth on Hallow's Eve? If you were smart, you would have hit your quota before this wretched holiday came about again. You're on your own, man… Nobody is going to go with you."

He let out a low groan, throwing himself down on the other end of the couch in displeasure, "This is fucking ridiculous. Had I known what I was getting myself into, I never would have signed that contract."

"It was sign the contract or be turned into a dusk… You should consider yourself lucky that you were given the option. After all, only 12 of us out of the thousands that the Organization has harvested have been offered the opportunity to remain even vaguely human."

"And now here we stand… once innocent beings, now harvesting human hearts for the purpose of… what, again?" he mocked their ultimate mission, to build Kingdom Hearts; an overwhelming power that would return life to all of the innocents which were sacrificed, and wipe away all of the filth in the world. To Axel, this seemed like a stupid, roundabout way to rid the world of evil. Murdering all of the innocent souls, turning them into Dusks, hollow beings that could not think or feel, but only that mulled about in the nether-realm… It was a punishment that no decent human being should ever have had to suffer.

Especially when Kingdom Hearts seemed entirely out of reach. It was unknown how many innocent hearts were needed to unlock the ultimate power, but even with every agent meeting their quotas each month, this power remained elusive to them. The leader, Xemnas, assured them every day that they were getting closer to their goal, however… he offered them no proof. But with the threat of death upon them, the Organization members had no choice but to follow him blindly, collecting hearts in hopes that one day they would unleash the power of the greater good.

"You know damn well why we do what we do, Axel… I don't like it either, but it was our fate. Now get your ass down to Earth and try to find your target."

"Right… I'm going…" he gave a heavy sigh, flicking his wrist to open a portal to Earth. He pushed one long leg through after the other, finding himself stepping into a dark, dank alleyway behind a building that seemed to be pulsating with music.

…

 _Take my breath,  
Baby reach inside my chest,  
You can have whatever's left,  
Cause baby I'm possessed_

…

He surveyed the crowd outside of the building—a tall, lavish mansion in the middle of a large city. He would need to blend in… they seemed to be in an avant garde sort of dress, all of them wearing a mask of some kind to conceal their identities. It would be the perfect place to find his next victim.

Another flick of the wrist had him dressed in a standard, well-fitting suit with black leather gloves adorning his hands and a black bow-tie around his neck. A simple black leather mask covered the upper half of his face, tied around his now slicked-back red mane with a black ribbon. To any human, he would come off as incredibly attractive and desirable, making it easy to lure his innocent to a quiet place where he could complete the harvest.

There didn't seem to be a bouncer standing guard at the door to the party, only drunken party-goers stumbling in and out of the doors in crowds. The music rattled the windows as he slipped in through the front door of the mansion, beginning to skulk around the room for potential kills.

This was certainly a lavish masquerade ball, though the women seemed to be rather under-dressed for the occasion. Most of them wore only lingerie with their masks, dripping with gold, silver and pearls to match their lacy garments. Perhaps it would be harder to find an innocent here than he once thought… his internal sensor for the innocent soul wasn't giving him anything to go from.

He crossed from the front foyer into the living room, finding women draped over men, writhing to the music and drinking blood-red wine. The entire display was overtly sexual and deviant… he wondered what kind of party he had really wandered into.

And then a feeling hit him square in the middle of his chest, like a heart palpitation (if he'd still had a heart.) His breath left him momentarily, and he quickly searched the crowd for whoever, or whatever could have caused this feeling.

…

 _Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes  
(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)  
Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside  
(More than paralyzed, oh its the chase you like)_

...

It was when his own piercing green eyes settled into those of ocean blue across the room that he realized that the kick in his chest had been his sensor pulling him in the direction of his next innocent. It had never reacted so strongly to one of them before… but he followed it nonetheless.

The innocent seemed to be just as drawn to Axel, his deep blue eyes remaining locked on the much taller man as he advanced towards him. The Nobody felt another pulse through his body, wondering why his sensor hadn't kicked off already. He'd locked onto the target… it should stop.

As he could make out more and more of the shorter innocent, the thudding in his chest sped up. If he'd had his heart, it would have been racing like a jack rabbit. He fought his breath as it tried to come more quickly, attempting to remain calm and collected as he closed in on the, as he could now see, blond man before him.

He spoke not a single word to the man, the intensity of his emerald gaze seeming to keep his attention without the need for words. Axel only held out a gloved hand, beckoning silently for the innocent to take it, and to move closer.

As his hand slipped into Axel's, a name flashed across the redhead's line of vision… _Roxas._ As a further form of torture, Axel was to know the name of every innocent he had slain. This one was Roxas, and he was a young man, hardly even an adult… untouched by the evils of the world.

Axel pulled him closer, Roxas' scent billowing up into his nose and causing him to grow light-headed for a few moments. There was something different about this one… In the same way that Axel often attracted men and women… this innocent was attracting him. He bore down into the man with demonic eyes… a blood lust rising inside of him. He needed to taste this man…

…

 _There's a darkness,  
I can feel it in your touch  
I should get away,  
I want you way too much_

…

The blond made a move to pull away from him, fear suddenly crossing his eyes as he tore them away from Axel's. He couldn't let this one get away… he needed Roxas to let his guard down. His hand tightened around the innocent's as Axel snaked around him, capturing the man from behind this time with both of his arms. His breath cast warmth on Roxas' neck, causing goosebumps to rise over his skin as Axel spoke for the first time, " _So it's the chase you like…_ "

He could tell that this paralyzed the man in his arms, but he needed more reassurance than that. Though he was falling prey to Axel's irresistable charm, his will seemed to be stronger than what Axel could handle on his own. Luckily, the Organization had fully trained him to handle these situations. A simple hand gesture left a thin white syringe in his hand, filled with a special blend of intoxicants that would vastly lower Roxas' guard.

The innocent was about to speak when a hand closed around his throat, the leather glove stretching with Axel's firm grip as his other hand pushed the needle deep into a large vein on his neck, sending the intoxicant flowing through Roxas' body.

…

 _Take my breath,  
Baby reach inside my chest,  
You can have whatever's left,  
Cause baby I'm possessed_

…

In the cover of the crowd, nobody seemed to notice the boy melt backwards into Axel's arms. He was not unconcious, though he did require the taller man's guidance out of the room. Roxas stumbled through the hallways, only seeming drunk to anybody passing by. The words that had been on the tip of his tongue had dissipated… there were no words for him now.

Axel pulled the boy through the hallways of the mansion, twisting and turning until he could no longer hear the pulsating music or the roar of the party. He kicked open the door to one of the many bedrooms lining the hallways, one with a small sitting room attached.

…

 _Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes  
(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)  
Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside  
(More than paralyzed, Oh its the chase you like)_

…

Axel flung Roxas down into one of the chairs, summoning his briefcase to him and setting it down on the table. He was ready… this was the perfect place to do it. All he had to do was reach into the man's chest and pull out his still-beating heart.

But he could not bring himself to do so. Watching Roxas sway slightly in the chair, his head drooping forward in his daze, Axel tried very hard to fight the urge to act on his primal desires. He hadn't felt anything like this since he was a human…

Suddenly feeling suffocated by his mask, Axel ripped it off and tossed it across the room, where it vanished into black smoke. He took the opportunity to slide Roxas' mask off as well, revealing his face… perfect and angelic to the redhead. Seeing the man without illusions or masquerades sent another kick through Axel's body, a lump growing in his throat.

He was battling with his desires for this man, knowing that he needed to finish the job, but unable to resist the temptation to ravage him in this very room. But he would need to wait for the man to snap out of his intoxication, which would come quickly.

…

 _(I don't care how many times it takes to get through to you,  
This is a force that not even God can stop,  
You're fucking mine)_

…

As Roxas came out of his confusion, he lifted his head and glanced around the room. He wouldn't find Axel at first, the thin Nobody lifting himself from the bed and approaching the man from behind as he roused.

"Where am I…?" the confused blond had an even more angelic voice than Axel could have imagined. He stepped into the man's line of sight, causing him to exhale sharply, "You… you drugged me at that party…"

"I claimed you… you belong to me now," Axel informed him, keeping his voice low and commanding.

Roxas swallowed hard, "N…no… I want to go back to the party now."

"Stay here…" Axel locked eyes with him cooly, "And submit to me."

"My God… No…" the word was no more than a small whimper on his lips.

Axel wasn't about to argue with this man. He would submit, whether he wanted to or not. In a flash of movement, he had the man by his throat again, his lips but an inch from Roxas' as he growled in a low, demanding voice, " _I don't care how many times it takes to get through to you, I'm a force that not even 'God' can stop._ "

Roxas let out a hoarse squeak in response, but Axel didn't feel like the innocent fully understood yet.

"In other words… _You're fucking mine…"_ the last words were snarled into his ear before Axel pulled the blond to his feet, forcing him into the bedroom and down onto the bed.

…

 _You have this power over me  
And there's no way to fight it  
I cant help but gravitate towards you,  
This is a force I can't defeat_

…

The moment that Axel's lips met the innocent's, any ounce of fight the man had left dissolved. Roxas kissed him back with a sudden hunger, scrambling to pull the Nobody closer to him. Axel indulged the boy, moving on top of him and straddling his hips.

They were absorbed in each other, Roxas occasionally flipping himself on top of Axel, only to be returned to the bottom moment later by the dominant figure. He slowly undressed the man beneath him, shedding his own clothing as well until they were both left in their undergarments. The men couldn't keep their hands off of each other, they were fully intoxicated by their lust.

…

 _Take my breath,_

 _Baby reach inside my chest…_

…

When Axel was done satiating his need for the man, the two dressed in silence. However, Axel stopped Roxas before he could don a shirt, leaving him only in his dress pants.

"Stop… Come here and sit down," Axel beckoned him to the chair again, pulling his leather gloves back on.

"Why…?" the man whispered, though his body moved him to the seat despite his question.

Axel grit his teeth, unnerved for what he knew he had to do. He… he felt something for Roxas, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to finish his task.

"Are you okay?" the blond cocked his head to the side rather cutely, to the dismay of the asassin before him.

He growled softly, "Shut up… I can't do this if you're talking."

"…Do what?" another soft, gentle question floated to Axel's ears.

In a fit of rage, Axel found himself hitting the man across the face with quite a bit of force, "I said shut up!"

Roxas yelped in pain, blood trickling from his mouth as he tried to understand what just happened. "I… but…"

"Shut up!" Axel yelled again, this time back-handing the boy hard across his face, causing a bit of blood to spatter up onto his suit.

The blond started to stand, and likely run, but with a wave of his hand Axel had him handcuffed to the arms of the chair, stuck there like a caged animal. "Why are you doing this…?" his voice was hoarse now, and he was coughing up more blood.

Axel couldn't stop himself. He was beginning to hate this boy… if only because of the emotional turmoil he was currently experiencing. He knew that letting him go free would cost him his own existence, but he couldn't imagine ripping his heart out of his chest after the time they'd just spent together.

So instead he let his fist make contact with the innocent's angelic face yet again, bloodying the boy's nose this time as well. "St…stop…"

Axel shoved the boy forward onto the table, pinning him down by the scruff of his neck, "Why did you do this to me? Why the fuck do you have this power over me?"

"I don't… I don't know what you're talking about…" Roxas groaned into the table, trying not to sob in pain.

He was then ripped back up into the sitting position, his wrists aching from the movements under the handcuffs, "I only needed one thing… and now you're going to cost me my life… my soul…"

"What do you need…? Take it… please…"

Axel couldn't believe the words hitting his ears, "You have no idea what you're offering to me…"

"What…whatever it is… I want it to be yours. Please… I… I want to be yours…" the blond was practically begging him to do it.

"D…don't… Roxas, you don't know…"

"What's your name?" the innocent tilted his head to the side curiously again. Axel had beaten him… and he was still making small talk.

The Nobody turned away from him, "No… I can't do this…"

"Please tell me. You know my name… it seems only fair that I know yours."

" _Axel…_ " he whispered, his voice choking up in his throat.

Roxas was clearly trying not to let his wounds cloud his mind, "Okay… what is it that you need, Axel?"

" _I can't…_ "

"You can… just tell me," Roxas pleaded with him, only to be met with another hard slap across the face.

"I need you to shut up and let me think… just shut up…"

But the blond seemed adament to find out what was going on, "No… hit me all you want, but you're giving me answers."

Axel raised his hand again, but this time stopped himself, "I need… your heart…"

" _You have it…_ " Roxas breathed, his chest rising and falling heavily.

"You don't understand…"

He spit up some congealed blood, staining his chest as it dribbled down his chin, "Then take it…"

Axel took in a deep breath, deciding that it was better if the boy didn't know what was coming. However, as he plunged his hand into the innocent's chest and gripped his beating hard between his gloved fingers, the asassin whispered an incantation, one forbidden for him to ever use. As blood came pouring out of the blond's mouth, Axel twisted his hand slightly and pulled out the heart of the man he had fallen in love with.

Both men were covered in blood, but Axel couldn't help running his tongue over his lips and tasting the sweet nectar running from his innocent's body. He opened his briefcase and placed the heart gingerly among a few others, shutting it and locking it tight.

Roxas remained in the chair, slumped forward and seemingly lifeless. Axel wiped his sleeve across his face, smearing the red liquid across his face as he waited for his incantation to take effect.

…

 _Don't you try to hide with those angel eyes  
(If you let me inside, I wont hold back this time)  
Such a deep disguise, the devil's right inside  
(More than paralyzed, watch out the devil's inside)_

…

Moments later, Roxas finally lifted his head. For a moment, his deep blue eyes turned a dark, lifeless black, but then returned to normal. Choking on his own blood, he tilted his head up to look at the Nobody before him.

"How… am I alive…?"

Axel couldn't fight the grin that crept across his face when he saw that it had worked, "I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this… but Roxas… I've made you a Nobody. A heartless being that works for Organization XIII in an attempt to access the power of Kingdom Hearts. …I'll explain more later, but right now I need you to come with me. Will you join me…?"

As the handcuffs around Roxas' wrists disappeared, he reached forward and took Axel's outstretched hand. Stepping through the portal, Axel could only imagine what Xemnas would say about this… it was unheard of for anybody but their superior to use that incantation and save someone from becoming a dusk. If he was allowed to stay with them… Roxas would become Number XIII. If not… they would likely both be turned to dusks, or worse…

"Axel… I'll be able to stay with you, right? We'll always be together?" the blond looked up at him with wide eyes before they stepped through the portal.

Looking down at the bloody mess of a man, he couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, Roxas… You and me, we'll always be together. Got it memorized?"

…

 **The End**

…

 **Author's Note:** Aww, this was such a fun story to write. Again, if you haven't seen that music video, I really recommend that you go watch it! This whole story will make a lottt more sense to you if you do.

Anyways, I hope you liked it! I know it was kind of gory and weird, but isn't that what Halloween is all about? Please remember to leave a review! I love hearing what you guys think!

Love always,

 _Simply Rexene_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own this wonderful song by New Years Day. I claim no rights to these characters, just my weird little story.


End file.
